plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic-shroom
throw playing cards at zombies. |sun = 175 |damage = Moderate |range = Front & Back |recharge = Mediocre |unlocked = Collect 10 Puzzle Pieces, daily reward |costume1 = MagicMushroomCostume |flavor text = 在成为耀眼的魔术菇之前, 魔术菇只不过是蘑菇村落中最普通的圆脑袋蘑菇, 但是这一切都在它接触魔术世界的时候改变了。 "对! 我就是一个耀眼的明星!" 魔术菇熟练地耍着手中的扑克, 这是他认为自己最英俊的姿态。 不要愚蠢地以为魔术菇的帽子里面藏了一只兔子, 掀开它你就完蛋了! }} (魔术菇; pinyin: móshù gū) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It throws playing cards at zombies which deal 2.5 normal damage shots per hit forward and backward, but not at the same time. Puzzle Pieces for this plant can be collected through daily sign-in reward for Android users in August. It was released in the Castle in the Sky update for iOS, along with Rose Swordsman and Bamboo Brother. Etymology The "magic" part comes from the magic hat and cards, which are often used for many magic tricks. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Special: It can attack zombies at front and back 在成为耀眼的魔术菇之前, 魔术菇只不过是蘑菇村落中最普通的圆脑袋蘑菇, 但是这一切都在它接触魔术世界的时候改变了。 "对! 我就是一个耀眼的明星!" 魔术菇熟练地耍着手中的扑克, 这是他认为自己最英俊的姿态。 不要愚蠢地以为魔术菇的帽子里面藏了一只兔子, 掀开它你就完蛋了! In English: Before becoming a dazzling , was just a mushroom with the most common round mushroom head in mushroom village, but everything's changed when it comes in contact with the world of magic."Yes! I am a shining star!" Skillfully playing with 's poker in his hands, which he considers with his most handsome gesture... Don't be so fool to think that 's hat contains a rabbit. If you open it then you're finished! Upgrades Plant Food summons five large top hats on random tiles on the lawn, creating illusions of zombies that consists of Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies, and sometimes Gargantuars. These Zombie illusions are respective to the world the level is in and fight for the player. Level upgrade Costumed It only spawns Buckethead Zombies and Gargantuars. Gallery MMAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 MMAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 MagicMushroom.png|HD Unknown Magic Mushroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Newmushroompvz2c seed packet.png|Imitater seed packet Card goin flyin shroom.png|Projectile So called magic shroom idle and attack.gif|Idling and attacking MMBackwardsAttack.png|Attacking backwards MMBackwardsAttackColumn.png|Column of s attacking backwards MagicMushroomPlantFood1.png|Plant Food stage one MagicMushroomPlantFood2.png|Plant Food stage two MagicMushroomPlantFood3.png|Plant Food stage three So called magic shroom plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food effect MagicMushroomAttackingInAlamanc.gif| attacking NonCostumedMagicMushroomPlantFood.gif| 's normal Plant Food effect (summons only Buckethead Zombies) Magicshroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Magicshroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece ATLASES_PLANTMAGICSHROOM_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets MagicMushroomDance.png|Dancing BirthdayzMagicMushroom.png|Magic Mushroom in Birthdayz, buyable for 30 yuans during the day Trivia * , Freeze Mushroom, and Flame Mushroom are the only mushrooms that are exclusive to the Chinese version. **They are also the only mushrooms that use magic to attack. * , Spore-shroom, and Toadstool from the international version are the only mushrooms that were not released in the respective Dark Ages updates for their games. * , Bonk Choy, Squash, Split Pea, Ghost Pepper, and Homing Thistle are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. **It is the only mushroom to do this. * shares the same idle animation with Sun Bean and the aquamarine Bowling Bulb. *For some reason, in the upgrade menu, it has Rotobaga's level upgrade icons. *Magic Mushroom first appeared on the Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars website in May 2015. *In the 1.6.0 update, Magic Mushroom and Rose Swordsman had their sound effects added. *It always shoots an ace of spade card. Category:Mushrooms Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces